


groupchat

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, I love this pairing sorry, M/M, Team Canada, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know what? I'm gonna start one today."





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's no actual images pretend this is a log  
> long live cheesby

__ GBABY added Crozzers, Jumbo, Stammer, Douchenne, Jesus Price, and Burnzie to the conversation.   
  
_ GBABY renamed the group chat to BEST COUNTRY _   
  
Burnzie: This is exciting   
Stammer: LOL   
Stammer: I thought you had everyone's numbers where are they?   
GBABY: i only added people i know and like to talk to   
Burnzie: You added Sidney? you like him?   
Jumbo: I'm too old for this, Brent get out too...   
  
_ Jumbo left the conversation. _   
  
Burnzie: I need to know   
GBABY: no because I feel bad for him, he has no friends :'(   
Douchenne: He's the captain you can't be an asshole to him right now   
GBABY: i'm serious.   
Crozzers: claude is my only friend   
Stammer: LMAO SHUT UP   
Jesus Price: Whats happening oh gosh   
Crozzers: i love claude so much i want to be traded to the flyers just to be with him!    
Burnzie: Noooo omg   
  
_ Burnzie took a screenshot! _ __  
  
Douchenne: You have his phone??   
Crozzers: no its me sidney patrick crosby! im in love with claude giroux and his handsome face.   
Jesus Price: This is so funny   
Douchenne: Give his phone back right now he must be panicking   
Stammer: You fucking goon   
  
_ Jesus Price took a screenshot! _ __  
_ Stammer took a screenshot! _   
  
Douchenne: GUYS SERIOUSLY   
Douchenne: ....   
  
_ Douchenne took a screenshot! _ __  
  
Crozzers: What is this?   
Crozzers: What did Claude do to my phone and why did he laugh and run away?   
Jesus Price: Bonjour captain   
Burnzie: He confessed your love for him for you   
Stammer: Basically   
Douchenne: I had nothing to do with it..   
Crozzers: This is a disaster why did he make this chat   
__  
_ GBABY renamed the group chat to CROSBY-GIROUXXX _ __  
  
__ Crozzers sent an attachment [IMG_201609182036.jpg]

  
Stammer: Sidney we don't need an ugly picture of you acting disgusted in this groupchat   
Crozzers: It's how I feel.   
Burnzie: Can I please post that on my Twitter please holy shit   
Crozzers: No.   
Jesus Price: New contact pic, Chinny Crosby   
  
_ Jesus Price took a screenshot! _   
  
Crozzers: Carey don't   
  
_ Stammer took a screenshot! _ __  
_ GBABY took a screenshot! _ __  
__ Burnzie took a screenshot!   
  
Crozzers: Thank you Matt.   
Douchenne: I still saved the picture anyways from the message itself   
Crozzers: I'm gonna figure out how to bench you all. You wait.   
GBABY: love u Sid!   
Crozzers: Don't do that.   
Crozzers: but I love you too.   
Stammer: WAIT   
Douchenne: ??   
Burnzie: When's the wedding?!!   
Douchenne: Please tell me that's still Claude being a dick on Crosby's phone   


_ GBABY sent an attachment [IMG_201609182042.jpg] _   


GBABY: sorry burnzie ya missed it :(( i'll send you leftover champagne tho   
Jesus Price: You know, there are easier ways to come out to your friends, Claude   
Crozzers: He's not a an easy guy. but all the work was worth it.   
Douchenne: OH. OOOOH.   
Stammer: Sid you absolute goon   
Burnzie: Can I post this one on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Thornton was at the wedding, accidentally, btw.  
> This took a full hour to try and post without it glitching i hate life.. also i had to delete the emojis i am mad


End file.
